


The Flaws You Inherited And Learned (All Are Loved By One)

by GlitteryGreySweater (AnonymousPseud)



Series: Bad Blood Inspired Fics [15]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, Alec Loves Him Still, Fluff and Angst, I Actually Don't Know What To Tag, I Don't Even Know, Insecure Magnus, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Magnus' Past, Perks Of Being A Warlock, Problems Of Being A Warlock, Songfic, The Break Up Is Mentioned, flaws, only at some parts tho, she-who-must-not-be-named-ever lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPseud/pseuds/GlitteryGreySweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Magnus would admit, there are more flaws he sees in himself than any other person. But he knows that in the end Alec was still there to love him. Flaws and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flaws You Inherited And Learned (All Are Loved By One)

**Author's Note:**

> YaY!! Finally finished with the last fic that is in the Bad Blood Inspired Fics Series.
> 
> I will tell you that this is a little shitty because I wasn't quite inspired. I apologize for it.
> 
> This is inspired by Flaws by Bastille
> 
> I now do not believe the saying "Save the best for last." I'm really sorry for this. But I still hope you enjoy even the slightly.
> 
> I can finally write my AUs :3

Golden-green Feline Eyes

Magnus's eyes were always like that; a beautiful shade of green with specks of gold surrounding a black slit in the middle that is his pupil. The warlock always hated them, often glamouring them than not. It was a sign, his warlock mark, along with him not having a naval. It made the world known that he was not like them. That he has demon blood coursing through his veins. It was a reminder to himself of his past; how his mother comitted suicide because of his very existence; how his step-father mistreated him, nearly killing him in the process; how people always envision him differently because of how his eyes looked like; how others fear of what he is. That was why he hated them. It made him feel like an outcast; secretly unwanted and truly unloved. But even if he hated them, Alec seems to love his eyes. He loved staring into them; how it shone when the warlock talks about the things that are close to his heart; how it darkens when he speaks or even hears about something that is connected to his past; how it sparkles when he is with his Shadowhunter lover. Everyday, Alec always reminds Magnus the beauty of his eyes. And with every passing day, the warlock slowly believed his words. Ever since then, he grew to ignore what people said about his eyes, whether it be a compliment or not. The only thing he cared about was that Alec loves them and his opinion is the only thing that matters to him.

 

Magical Abilities

Magnus doesn't always think that it is a flaw. Quite the contrary actually. He adores his magical abilities as a warlock; how he can summon objects, either making them appear out of thin air or making them levitate towards him; how he can cast any spell that suits the situation at hand; how he can conjure up blue balls of flame when needed; and everything alike. The reason why he thinks that having magical powers is a flaw is that they go haywire when he gets too overwhelmed with a certain emotion. Any type of emotion, if it was too much, can activate the blue sparks in his hands without his consent. An example of a situation in which it occurred was when Alec had called him on a very boring Saturday afternoon. To make the long story short, Magnus became too giddy --which he hid from the Shadowhunter with great effort-- as the call went on, sending blue sparks through Chairman Meow as he ran his hand through the soft fur. Like what he expected, the Chairman didn't react well with magic coursing through him. It hissed at Magnus before it jumped off his lap and sauntered towards the kitchen. The good thing was that his Chairman wasn't the type of cat to scratch and bite its owner and that it didn't hold a grudge towards the warlock. The bad thing was that he was given another reminder that not everyone gives off a positive reaction with his magic. The only person Magnus knows that handles his magic well is Alec, which actually surprised him; a Nephilim, a child of the Angel, getting along with demonic magic. Well, that's irony for you. Even though Alec isn't uncomfortable with his magic, it doesn't mean that he approves of his reasons when he uses them. It was fun actually. Their small arguements about the warlock summoning food out of nowhere. He enjoys those moments he spends with the only person who doesn't really mind his powers.

 

Built-up Walls

Apart from being the High Warlock of Broolyn, Magnus is known widely for his parties, eccentricity and beauty. Everyone always recognizes him when his name is mentioned or when he walks through the doors because they either went to one of his great parties or they just saw him walking by, his looks too magnificent or too wild to forget. Though that was the only thing Downworlders and Shadowhunters know about him. The Magnus that is on the surface. They do not know the Magnus deep inside; the Magnus who has pain deep inside him; the Magnus who felt grief and dread for the people he had lost; the Magnus who hates himself for he was an immortal warlock who doesn't age, doesn't die while nearly everyone around him withers to dust; the Magnus who has scars and wounds in his heart that he hides behind the tall walls he had build. As years passed, decades to be exact, there was only one person to enter those mentioned walls. Alexander Lightwood, the child of the Nephilim. He didn't exactly expect for him to do so, or even pay the warlock mind. The boy is a Shadowhunter, one of the people who suppose to despise his kind. He was a blushing closeted virgin when they met. Of course being secretly gay, the probable thing he would do was just ignore Magnus and just move on with his life. But destiny decided for them to cross paths again after the meeting. After then, the two started to spend time with each other, growing closer with each passing day. As they did, Magnus realized that Alec wasn't really tearing his walls down. He was just there outside, waiting for the warlock to open up his heart for him. The Shadowhunter didn't push him into opening up, he just stood there waiting. Maybe that was why he brought his walls down for him to love the blue eyed angel.

 

Prideful

Magnus admits that he is a prideful little bitch when he wants to be. He also gets stubborn the moment his pride his on the line. He only remembers only one time when he got too prideful that he had hurt two hearts because of it. It was when he broke things off with Alec after he spent time with she-who-must-not-be-named-ever. He shattered not only his heart, but also his trust for him. Though the Shadowhunter had reasons on what he did, the warlock did not listen to any of them. His pride overpowered his love for the blue eyed teenager. It tore him apart each day they were not together. Then he didn't know that he was also the reason why they didn't work out the first time.

 

Flaws

If Magnus would admit, there are more flaws he sees in himself than any other person. But he knows that in the end Alec was still there to love him. Flaws and all.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, recommendations, suggestions, critiques and etc. are highly appreciated.


End file.
